Hate
by Gapri
Summary: Porque odiaba todo aquello que se le acercara, porque lo amaba, porque aria cualquier cosa por él.Porque no soporta que todos en ese lugar pudieran tocarle, los odia, los quiere muertos, él destruirá todo el mundo si es necesario para que por fin estén juntos. One-shot Neallen


Holi gente~ una enojada Gapriel les saluda

Debo confesar que me enoje por una tontería hace rato, normalmente no me enojo pero digamos que esta vez mi paciencia no pudo, bueno eso no importa ya rollos míos~ decidir en usar ese enojo en algo positivo, así que salió este One-shot.

La semana del Neallen termino justo el sábado quizás si me hubiera enojado ese día abría subido algo ¿Quién lo diría? Jeje pero veamos cómo queda

Advertencia: en cierta parte se hace alusión a algo de violencia pero no es nada explicito ni llegando al punto gore, digamos que solo toco la superficie~

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de hoshino ella quien disfruta hacer que nos sintamos confundidos con su hermosa historia~

* * *

 **Love**

* * *

 **-¡Maldición, Allen! ¡Allen!**

Los gritos que están muy cerca le despiertan, ya había… ¿amanecido? ¿Anochecido? Sus recuerdos están confusos, pero tim casi se le pega a la cara cuando nota que está despierto

 **-¿Qué…paso?-** murmura volteando a todos lados, el comunicador que usaba en su oreja esta también frente a él casi de color rojo, intenta estirar la mano pero tim se lo impide **-¿tim? ¿Qué?**

Abriendo su boca logra mostrarle pedazos de una batalla, a thoma corriendo con la inocencia, el rayo y su grito de fondo, su corazón se detiene por un momento, Thomas no está por ningún lado pero el dolor sale en forma de lágrimas, no pudo salvarlo

 **¡Allen!**

 **-ko…Komui-san…**

 **-Allen-kun que alivio, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? La comunicación se corto**

 **-no pude salvarlo-** aprieta el comunicador- **no pude… no pude…murió…thoma murió komui-san no pude hacer nada, no pude…-** se rompe porque aunque quiera decirse que eso es "normal" en la orden no quiere perder a nadie, no quiere ver morir a nadie mas

Llega a la estación con el humor por los suelos, arrastra los pies, siente sus ojos doler y su garganta arder. Ha llorado casi todo el camino al pueblo, ha fallado casi ni presta atención a todo a su alrededor pero logra divisar al otro buscador y a Lenalee

 **-¡Allen-kun!-** le llama y corre hacia él, no quiere verse así de patético, así de miserable aunque se sienta así, poniéndose una máscara que está rota

 **-hola Lenalee**

 **-¿Estas bien Allen-kun?-** pregunta ella preocupada pues sabe que esas cosas afecta a muchos

 **-si…algo cansado pero estoy bien**

 **-señor exorcista** -le llama aquella persona que reconoce como uno de los amigos de Thomas, los ha visto comer juntos algunas ocasiones junto a otros buscadores y siente que no puede verle a la cara

 **-lo siento…-** baja el rostro y no sabe que mas decir, en cambio el sorpresivo abrazo de ese sujeto le deja mudo

 **-se que hizo lo que pudo** -afirma – **usted es de los pocos exorcistas que se preocupan por los buscadores como nosotros…se que hizo todo lo que pudo y mas**

 **-lo siento-** se disculpa sonando tan arrepentido…aunque sus labios se curven en una sonrisa

El camino de vuelva a la orden es algo incomodo pero Lenalee le deja su espacio de a ratos, luego conversando para aliviar la tensión sonriéndole con cariño

 _La odia_

Pasando la noche en el tren, se queda mirando por la ventana tratando de olvidar su falla va cayendo de a poco en un sueño dulce, cálido…últimamente es así, siente que sueña algo tan alegre, tan cálido, tan nostálgico aunque casi nunca recuerda que es, solo se siente así de tranquilo un breve alivio a la culpa que ha sentido desde que encontró trozos de lo que fue parte de la ropa de thoma, siente alivio.

 **-parece que estas soñando algo lindo Allen-kun** -murmura cuando se da cuenta que el albino tiene una tenue sonrisa entre sueños, le alegra para volverse a acurrucar en su asiento

* * *

 **-aquí está la inocencia**

 **-gracias Allen** -komui le sonríe con cierta ternura o lastima pues lo escucho llorar por el intercomunicador, se siente igual de avergonzado- **ve a la enfermería debes tener algunas heridas**

 **-¿uh? Si, supongo** -contesta apenas

 **-después puedes descansar fue un largo camino ¿cierto?**

 **-sí, estoy algo cansado quizás…vaya a darme un baño antes**

 **-ok-** dando unas pocas palmadas en el hombro del albino, komui le sonríe

 _Lo odia_

Entre los solitarios pasillos de la orden, justo saliendo de la enfermería dictando que está bien, ha logrado convencer a la jefa de enfermeras que después de un baño caliente ira a su cuarto a descansar, de verdad lo necesita. Tatarea algo que está seguro estaba en su sueño, le tranquiliza.

El agua caliente le relaja, sus dorados ojos se pasean por el lugar para después pasar al agua que se queda algo quieta donde su reflejo, el cabello plateado le sienta bien y el chico en el reflejo sigue sonriendo

 **-fue un largo camino** -suspira recordando los gritos

* * *

 **-¡Maldito bastardo!-** el buscador, cuyo nombre ha olvidado, le grita con su último aliento, ese rostro que solo puede expresar enojo y traición le divierte.

Respira con paz sintiendo la sangre caer como lluvia sobre él, casi queriéndose bañar en ella, el cuerpo dividido por la mitad que cae al suelo, hace un sonido hueco, se siente tranquilo casi como si todo el peso en sus hombros se hubiera ido en un instante, casi como si todo fuera perfecto como antes

 **-solo cosas oscuras y malvadas, vaya estupidez** –dice haciendo que la espada vuelva a ser su brazo, abre y cierra su mano para verificar que todo esté en orden, toma la inocencia que yace olvidada en el suelo- **ah…olor a tierra mojada, que relajante~**

Estirándose casi como si se hubiera acabado de levantar, evalúa las heridas en su cuerpo, no es gran cosa ha estado en peores situaciones y casi ridículamente no han representado un problema. Derrumba algunos árboles, corta otros de forma que parezca que hubo una batalla en ese lugar, Timcampy sobre vuela sobre su cabeza escupiendo el golem de color negro que esta averiado intenta dar señal

 **-¡komui-san! ¡Por favor alguien!** –grita para que la comunicación se establezca **-¡alguien!**

 **-¡¿Allen-kun?!** –el aparato logra emitir sonido pero el aprieta su mano, solo un poco mas logrando que se interfiera la comunicación

 **-Thomas corre, corre yo me** –grita restregando el golem contra la tierra **-¡el nivel 4!**

 **-¡Allen! ¡¿Qu-?!**

 **-Thomas esta herido ¡Thomas!** -destroza el golem para que se pierda comunicación **-idiotas**

Ríe, se echa a reír de su _broma,_ embarrándose más la sangre y algo de tierra, se retuerce como cuando era niño, se ríe mirando lo que alguna vez fue aquel buscador de nombre Thomas, le divierte del mismo modo que cuando le hacía bromas a otros niños, puede imaginar el rostro del supervisor preocupado por Allen y ese otro, puede casi sentir la angustia cuando intento decir otra cosa

 **-pero nada compite con tu cara** -le habla al cadáver riendo un poco más, mofándose, era solo traición… una que duele más de aquella persona que menos esperaba, su sorprendido, nervioso rostro cuando de repente empezó a "actuar" extraño

Golpeándolo, riendo, lanzándolo al aire repetidas veces para que impactara contra el suelo, el rogo, culminando para usar esa espada, cortando por la mitad dejando la sangre caer como lluvia. El espejo donde la inocencia estaba "escondida" parece brillar con una intensidad igual de ridícula que lo antes dicho por aquel buscador "esa espada no puede atravesar personas solo cosas oscuras y malvadas eso es lo que había dicho, ¿cierto Walker-san?"

 **-hora de volver a ese basurero** -sonríe admirando lo que el reflejo le da, el cabello plateado ha quedado casi teñido de rojo, la sangre corre por su rostro y sus ojos dorados parecen resplandecer mas- **igual que antes ¿no crees?**

El chico en el reflejo le sonríe con cariño, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que le vio así? Besa la fría superficie, esta de tan buen humor, se relame los labios mirando al chico para arrojar el espejo lejos

 **-veamos ¿Cuál será una buena excusa?-** se pregunta **-¿explotar? Mmm no demasiado dramático, cortado como lo deje… tampoco podrían sospechar ¿virus akuma?... ¡si, virus akuma tratando de salvar la inocencia con su cuerpo! Es buena idea ¿no crees tim?**

El golem parece asentir con emoción, si, solo era cuestión de quitar el cuerpo de allí, abriendo una puerta debajo de lo que quedo, es tragado aunque el mal olor que sale le revuelve un poco el estomago pero ahora tiene que limpiar la sangre

* * *

Desempaña el espejo con la mano, viendo al de lentes allí, nunca le gustaron esos lentes piensa, ocultaban tan maravillosos ojos detrás de cristales baratos tratando de opacar esa mirada tan hermosa que _Allen_ tenia. Casi quiere pegarse al espejo pues es lo más cerca que esta de su amor.

 **-¡Moyashi-chan!** -la escandalosa voz de Bookman Jr. resuene en los desolados baños de la orden rompiendo la paz que había sentido

 **-L-Lavi**

 **-escuche que estabas de vuelta~ es raro no verte en el comedor cuando llegas**

 **-estoy más cansado de lo usual supongo** -ríe un poco

 **-¿tiene algo el espejo?**

 **-¿el espejo?-** pregunta sin comprender

 **-pues no quitas tu mano de el-** señala y el ingles solo aleja su mano

 **-estaba algo empañado y tenía una mancha** -dice con tranquilidad

 **-entonces ¿no vendrás a cenar?**

 **-mmm solo un poco… no es sano ir a dormir con el estomago vacio**

 **-¡eso es moyashi-chan~!**

 **-¡es Allen!-** se queja mientras el pelirojo pasa su brazo por sus hombros, su estridente risa resuena

 _Lo odia_

La jefa de enfermeras casi lo ve en el comedor, pero no logra salvarse de su sermón cuando lo ve en los pasillos aun, Lavi le ha dicho que apenas está saliendo de las duchas que se estaba quedando algo dormido allí, lo cual casi le cuesta ser arrastrado a la enfermería pero logra llegar a su habitación, recostarse dedicarle "dulces sueños" a Timcampy

* * *

La puerta se abre dejando que el insano olor le llene las fosas nasales, los cadáveres en descomposición amontonados en la habitación, unos más podridos y viejos que otros, tomando el mazo corre a golpear el primer cadáver que tiene de frente

Los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio.

Grita maldiciones, grita desgarrando un tanto su adolorida garganta, golpea ensuciándose de los fluidos y sangre del cadáver más reciente, lo destroza mas, quiere sangre como si fuera un vampiro, otra puerta se abre mostrando un callejón, no lo piensa si quiere simplemente quiere llenarse de sangre, quiere matar a alguien necesita desquitarse.

Extiende el brazo cuando una despistada y tonta mujer se recarga cerca de la _puerta_ no alcanza ni a gritar ni comprender que pasa cuando ya la ha golpeado la cabeza, ella se atonta pero la toma de sus cabellos impulsándola contra la pared, ella grita pero no es suficiente ni para detenerle, estrella su cabeza repetidas veces hasta que se da cuenta que ha sido impulsivo, su muñeca no le duro ni media hora y ya le ha roto la cabeza.

Los odio ¿Por qué ellos pueden tocarlo? ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡con esas sucias manos! ¡solo yo1 solo yo debería ver su sonrisa, solo yo puedo reírme de él, solo yo puedo preocuparme por él, solo yo, solo yo, el me pertenece, me pertenece es mío, solo mío, su cuerpo su alma su corazón todo de él me pertenece.

Los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio, los odio.

El enojo, la frustración y algo de dolor se revuelven en su estomago dándole un mal sabor de boca, detesta sentirse así, detesta saber que no puede tenerle más, que cuando despierte su amor dejara de existir, odia a todo aquel que entre en contacto con él.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, esta vez como un monstruo que se oculta en el armario, lentamente abriéndose viendo a su indefensa presa que descansa en su cama, un niño.

Los gritos hacen eco, le ruega, llama a su madre a su padre a dios pero solo le rompe otra pierna entre risas, necesita de eso antes de que lverrer mande a su perro a vigilarles. El dolor deja inconsciente al niño, necesita más y la puerta vuelve a abrirse

Esta vez se detiene, se parece, el cabello de ese castaño rojizo, como cuando la luz del atardecer de los días felices, como cuando las plateadas hebras se llenan de la sangre que se oxida haciendo que se vean como en aquel entonces. Se parecen…entonces la toma, aunque sea una chica su cabello es idéntico al de _Allen._

La besa con cariño aunque ella llora, pasa sus dedos entre su cabello como queriendo tranquilizarla, pasea su otra mano por la cintura añorando el cuerpo de otra persona…rompe su brazo y jala los cabellos. El niño despierta llorando, ella grita y ha olvidado cerrar la puerta; el padre de la chica se horroriza cuando ve a su hija en esa lúgubre habitación llena de cuerpos humanos, va contra el chico mucho más bajo que él que simplemente le sonríe.

 **-no dejare que te cortes el cabello Allen** -dice cepillando el cabello con alegría- **quiero verte, eres solo mío ¿lo recuerdas?-** mira la cabeza de la chica sigue cepillando y sabe que es tiempo de que el cuerpo que tiene descanse para que su amor no esté tan cansado cuando la mañana llegue.

De nueva cuenta la puerta se abra y deja caer la cabeza como si de una pelota se tratara, necesita un baño.

* * *

 _ **-me gustas, no, más que eso, todo este tiempo yo…yo te amo *******_ _-_ esa persona le abraza y él se siente capaz de todo en esos brazos, siente que puede ser inmensamente feliz con solo estar así.

 **-** _ **yo también te amo**_ -le contesta queriendo expresar tanto- _te amo tanto, tanto no tienes una idea de cuánto te amo_ -casi puede decir que está llorando, por fin lo ha dicho, es casi como si flotara

 **-** _ **me haces tan feliz, siento que podría morir de tan solo oírte decir eso**_ _-_ se separa un poco, para sostenerle el rostro con tanta delicadeza, los dorados ojos le miran con tanta ternura que le derrite el corazón- _ **te amo, ¡te amo! ¡Estoy loco por ti!-**_ le besa emocionado

Y aunque siente su cuerpo tensarse un momento por la sorpresa pronto es solo un cosquilleo recorriéndole, correspondiendo ese beso

Se sonríen cuando el beso se rompe, están sonrojados, están tan felices y solo pueden seguir abrazados como si nunca más se volvieran a ver…por fin están juntos

-.

-.

-.

-.

 **-te amo...**

 **-muy romántico Walker** -escucha la voz de alguien

Abre los ojos, link esta viéndole molesto, no sabe porque pero quiere patear a link lejos para volver a soñar lo que sea que estaba soñando

 **-¿Ro-Romántico? ¿Link? ¿Qué haces?**

 **-son pasadas las 12 de la tarde Walker parece ser que te das el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo ¿Dónde está el informe de tu misión?**

 **-¡¿12 de la tarde?! –** definitivamente quiere golpear a link pero obviamente no puede, con resignación se levanta buscando ropa que ponerse

 **-¿con quién soñabas?-** pregunta serio aunque puede notar un tanto de curiosidad quizás ¿interés?

 _Lo odia_

 **-¿uh? ¿Por qué preguntas?**

 **-desde que entre solo murmurabas "te amo"**

 **-¿¡EH!?-** el fuerte sonrojo le ataco ¿pero qué cosas estaba diciendo en sueños?

 **-¿entonces?**

 **-¡no! ¡No lo recuerdo**!-exclama

 **-ya veo la señorita Lee**

 **-¡claro que no! ¡No podría decirle algo así a Lenalee!-** casi salta queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara

 **-¿la señorita Lotto?**

 **-¡no! ¡Yo solo! ¡El!**

 **-¿el?-** le mira escéptico- **no pensé que tuvieras esos gustos Walker**

 _ **De verdad lo odia**_

Se siente morir porque de verdad quiere golpearlo, está jugando con el de las raras veces que lo hace cuando están solos, quiere meter la cabeza en la tierra, huir a otro continente pero no podía

 **-entonces ¿Kanda Yuu?**

 **-¡link eso es asqueroso!-** exclama mas avergonzado **-¡pare por favor! ¡No se parecen en nada!**

 **-¿Bookman Jr?**

 **-¡link deja de jugar a costa mía!**

 **-ehhh y yo que ya me había emocionado** -se queja Jr. desde la puerta

 **-¡¿LAVI?! ¡¿Cuánto llevas allí?!-** está oficialmente muerto

 _Los odia…_

 **-desde que dijiste que sería asqueroso que te gustara yuu~ entonces a mi moyashi-chan le van los chicos wuu dime Allen ¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces? ¡Puedo ayudarte!**

 **-¡LARGO!**

 **-¿Krory?**

 **-Lavi largo**

 **-¿Marie?**

 **-¡estoy hablando enserio! ¡Largo Lavi!**

 **-seré mas arriesgado… ¡komui!**

 **-¡por dios santo!** -exclamo empezando a arrojarle cosas provocando que se riera, link solo se hizo a un lado con una tenue sonrisa ¡se estaba divirtiendo!

 **-¡vamos dame una pista! ¿Rubio? ¿Bak Chan?-** una bota quiso dar contra el **-¡no me digas, Timothy! Eso está mal Allen, él es un niño** -un libro le golpeo el brazo tenía que esquivar mejor- **¡Johnny!**

 **-¡lárgate Lavi! ¡Esto no es divertido!**

 **-¡lo tengo!** -le apunto-tiene **el cabello rizado, ojos dorados y es más alto que tu**

El se quedo en blanco, la silla casi cae de sus manos y Lavi se vio victorioso

 **-¡Es Tikki Mik! Eso sí que es una sorpresa es un amor prohibido Allen te van a acusar de traición~**

 **-¡Lavi eso es repulsivo!** –vuelve a quejarse usando su inocencia para sacarlo por fin de su cuarto

 **-¡eso dolió!-** se queja pero se queda pensando- **¿Quién más que conozcamos tiene el cabello rizado, ojos dorados y es más alto que tú? Será que… ¡tienes un amorío secreto!**

 **-¡su cabello no es totalmente rizado, solo un poco, sus ojos no son dorados son de color miel y no es tan alto!...** -se sorprende de lo que acaba de gritar, Bookman Jr. sin duda mantendrá ese conocimiento para las futuras generaciones, la escribirá por el bien de la humanidad y lo contara para la posteridad, está seguro de eso, incluso Link se ha quedado sorprendido…ha cavado su propia tumba

 **-wow… sí que te gusta tienes que decirme quien es** -exclamo impresionado, impactado

 **-¡solo lo soñé! ¡Ni siquiera existe alguien así! ¡No conozco alguien así!-** sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho pero se dijo a si mismo que era por la vergüenza que estaba pasando- **¡como si tuviera tiempo para eso! ¡Ya lárgate Lavi!**

 _¡Odia a Lavi!_

Apenas se cambia de ropa va a entrenar, necesita desquitarse, golpeando el costal con fuerza y después abrazándolo tratando de ocultar su rostro, golpeándose con el indefenso saco repitiendo que odia a Lavi y a link, no le importa que este estuviera allí. Cuando llega al comedor Lenalee y Lavi le miran divertidos

 **-no lo pensé de Allen-kun**

 **-¡que solo fue un sueño!**

 **-es normal a tu edad querer experimentar** -le giña su único ojo

 **-¡¿pueden callarse ustedes 3?!-** kanda les grita molesto y por primera vez Allen siente que no es un cretino- **a las personas que nos importa los gustos raros del moyashi** -se gira para poder cenar con calma…había sido hermoso ese momento en que sintió que le caía bien a kanda…si había sido hermoso mientras duro

Siente que no puede más, necesita romper algunos huesos, específicamente los de ciertos exorcistas, pero con ese sujeto allí no podrá hacer nada, tiene que contenerse por el bien de Allen, tiene que aguantar las ganas, la ira, el odio y la tristeza

* * *

 **-¿Quién…? ¿Tikki?**

 **-no** -le sonríe por fin lo tiene enfrente de nuevo, realmente cada que lo ve se enamora mas, lo ama mas- **soy el Noé de la destrucción Nea**

 **-¿Nea?...**

Su pecho duele pues él le mira como si fuera su enemigo, duele, duele tanto que apenas logre tomar control de su cuerpo destruirá a todos, a los demás Noé, a su hermano, a todos para por fin estar juntos

Porque esta locamente, profundamente y totalmente enfermo de amor por _Allen._ Porque si es necesario destruir todo el mundo lo hará todo para estar juntos.

* * *

Estrella la cabeza de Johnny con calma, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo y vuelve a verse en el espejo

 **-allí estas aun Allen** -toca el sucio desquebrajado espejo- **tan hermoso como siempre** -le sonríe al chico que esta vez mueve sus labios para contestarle, su corazón late con tanta fuerza que desea con todas sus fuerzas traspasar el espejo para poder besarle de nuevo

* * *

Link se sorprende un poco cuando le ve aparecer, ha mantenido su "acuerdo", volvió solo para atormentarle de cierta forma, para divertirse a costa de la imagen que guardaba del exorcista que solía llamarse Allen Walker… parte de la sangre ya está seca pero solo sonríe

 **-¿pero qué?**

Pasa de él, directo hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, lo ve allí, sigue existiendo aunque ya haya tomado su cuerpo, mueve sus labios y sabe que le está diciendo "te amo" que seguramente le llama con dulzura

 **-ya volví mi cielo-** tocando la fría superficie- **mi Allen…destruiré el mundo solo por ti ya veras, te sacare de allí… te amo**

Lo besa

Sintiendo esa calidez en sus labios

* * *

Vaya creo que me emocione, que cosas, toda esta semana he querido escribir para mi saga (esta semana era timcampy) pero no lo logre y también de más cosas pero esto salió de mi enojo~

Espero que haya quedado bien, muchas gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer mi one-shot escrito a base de mi pasajero enojo~

Gapriel fuera~

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
